Forgotten Memories
by Made In China1996
Summary: Levi's unknown daughter (out of wedlock) asks to join the Survey Corps. As time passes Levi will learn what parenting feels like. I know, bad summary there's a better summary inside (Somewhat better). For now this story is rated M for cursing and perverted humor, possible lemon later on (that was an after thought). Please RxR thanks!
1. A Surprise Visit

Okay so I had this idea, and yes I have many ideas, it might be a bad one, but who knows? I had this strange idea that Levi in his delinquent days or whatever had a daughter out of wedlock who is half Asian…yeah, sorry for the really short chapter.

I think I'm going to pick up from the anime at the end of episode 14 (The episode where Levi beats Eren up). Sorry for exact dialogue I needed a starting point. Hanji-san is a girl in my version.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, I only own my OC characters and this FanFic

***Words marked like this are translations/definitions**

**Hai: Yes**

**Nani: What**

_Hanji's thoughts_

Hanji POV

"So…Eren…" I watched as Levi plopped himself down on the couch.

"H-hai?*"

"Do you resent me?"

"N-no, since I realize it was all an act you had to put on."

"Good, then."

"Hmm, you could have held back just a tiny bit …Oh! I exclaimed excitedly.

"Nani?*"

"Hehe, I almost forgot to tell you Captain!"

"Tell me what?" He looked at me with piercing eyes.

"You have a visitor!" I squealed jumping up and down.

"Who could _**they**_ possibly be?" I flinched at his harsh tone, maybe this wasn't the best time to bring up the subject.

"Uh well you see… technically you weren't supposed to know, but … I never saw his face…and I don't know his name either… sorry…he was… very persuasive…his voice…was very…attractive. I'm sorry don't hate me." I hesitated between words, Levi was not the nicest person when he was provoked.

"Whatever, tell him I'm not interested." His expression turned dark.

"Hai! Of course I will tell him at once! Eren, let me see the inside of your mouth!" I said, quickly bending down to examine his mouth once more.

"Excuse me, for interrupting, but I have business with this man. I'm coming in now." I froze when I heard his voice through the door.

"It seems, he has arrived." I said in a small voice._ Oh shit!_

I glanced at Levi's scowling face…this could get very ugly…very fast.


	2. Stubbornness Issues

**Ano: um**

**Chotto matte kudasai: Please wait a second!**

**Kusogaki: Little shit or Shitty brat (either one works)**

**Oi: Hey!**

**3DMG: Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear**

**WARNING: Plot does not follow episodes or chapters anymore**

_Hanji's thoughts_

**_Erwin's thoughts_**

Hanji POV

"Ano* Captain…what should I do? He's." I glanced at Levi.

"I will deal with you later, just let him in." He grumbled impatiently.

"Hai, I understand. By the way Eren, your tooth is already growing back." I said reaching for the doorknob.

"Excuse me!" Levi simply rolled his eyes.

"Chotto matte kudasai!* the Captain isn't…" I stopped and stared at the cloaked figure in front of the window.

"Tch! At least show your face after you just barge in…Oi! Are you even listening?!" Levi growled.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious about you." _What the hell? Is he a pervert?_

"Why? You don't have anything to do with me, besides you haven't been trained, how are you even alive? Why are you wearing the uniform for the Scouting Regiment?" Levi asked bluntly.

"You're straightforward, can you restrain yourself, after hearing me out? I thought you were a rational thinker who didn't jump to conclusions, isn't that right, Captain?" The stranger said in a rude manner.

"Damn brat!" Levi snapped, "I have no time for this! Erwin make sure he doesn't move." Levi stood up from his sitting position.

Erwin nodded and took a hold of him by the arms from behind, he made no move to struggle. Making his way over to where the couch was, the boy kept his head down, the green hood shielding his face. A noticeable smirk formed on his lips.

"Hanji take off the hood." I ran over to Erwin quickly pulling off the green cloak. Revealing a whip, stolen 3DMG*, and cold grey eyes? "Ano, Captain, could you perhaps restrain your strength, since he is a kid." I said in a hushed tone.

"Why?" Levi asked looking at me, while Erwin released his arms.

"His face is just _**so**_ pretty…it would be a waste." I said dejectedly.

"Who gives a shit about his face? Turn around kid, you need to learn how to respect your elders. Even if I have to beat the fact into you." He said as he pulled his arm back making a fist.

"Wait Captain!" I saw him strike forward with all of his strength, jeez he doesn't listen to anyone does he?

The uninvited guest quickly turned around and grabbed hold of Levi's wrist. The person was not male but female.

_That just happened. Captain, I tried to warn you a moment ago that I saw female anatomy, more specifically…I saw boobs, but that wouldn't faze you, now would it? Yet if you knew she was female right away, you would have held back_. I thought sarcastically while sighing a breath of relief.

"Don't' you know you're being rude? Trying to hit a girl? Shame on you." She scoffed.

"Kusogaki* you're the one who's rude!" He yelled.

"Imusthaveinheritedthatfromyou." She mumbled.

I was about to ask what she had said, but I hesitated noting Levi was in such a heated conversation, _on second thought, maybe it's best if I stay quiet_.

"I'll ask one question and I expect an answer…how do you know me?" Levi's voice changed into a tone of authority, as he scowled at her, refusing to step down.

"I don't. This is the first time we have met face to face. I am merely a person who is fulfilling a dying wish. In all honesty, I was hoping that you would be open to discuss a few things, with me?" Her eyes softened as the sarcastic tone in her voice disappeared. She, sighed after being so straightforward. I looked at Levi his face seemed to lose its composure for a split second.

"Erwin, schedule a meeting, with only Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, and Jean Kirstein, I have my reasons. We're going to talk later. Eren come with me, you'll be there too." Levi ordered walking quickly out of the room with Eren trailing at his heels.

"Wait! Promise me you'll let me explain things later, I will cooperate I give you my word. Please just don't tell anyone else what the meeting is about, I beg you! The girl pleaded.

"Okay brat, but listen up! If you try to do anything stupid, forget about your wish! Got that?" Levi called disappearing from the doorway.

"I understand." She replied.

_**What the hell? Who is she?**_

"Erwin I can practically hear your thoughts, perhaps this was a joke?" I suggested wanting to lighten the atmosphere.

"What joke? I never said I was joking." The girl cut in, "Like he said, we'll talk later, see you then…Don't worry I won't run, I gave my word, you don't need to be so tense." She said coolly before exiting the room and grabbing her cloak.

"Do you think she was lying?" I asked.

"I don't know, besides, I no right to judge. Knowing Levi, he'll figure things out sooner or later. He's always been like that." Erwin said, although, he was probably talking mostly to himself.

"Erwin, what are you really thinking about? I can see your troubled expression." I waited for him to respond.

"The past." He answered curtly.

I simply nodded as we continued to stand in the (now) quiet room.


	3. A Proper Introduction

**Heichou: Captain**

***160cm converted (5'3)**

Everyone sat at the wooden table, where Hanji had talked Eren's ear off, waiting for the Captain to arrive. Eren sat with his legs crossed absently mindedly doodling with his finger tips on the table while Mikasa glanced at Armin and Jean beside her, their faces were pale and stiff, as they slouched slightly in their seats. Mikasa on the other hand…not so much. She sat forward in her seat with her back straightened, facing the stranger whose back was turned to her.

"Eren, are you okay?" Mikasa asked.

"I'm fine, why?"

"He hurt you, I cannot forgive him!" Mikasa said in an angry tone.

"I said I'm fine, he only did that to keep me alive." Eren said irritably.

"I understand what you're saying, Mikasa Ackerman, I mean yeah, Levi is a total ass but he has his reasons." The girl spoke, as she stood up and made her way closer to the other side of the table, her face was hidden by her hair.

"How do you know my name?" Mikasa asked.

"It wasn't hard to figure out who you were, I mean you were the only girl who Levi had said would be at this meeting, from what I can see, you're sitting with three guys, one of those being Eren."

"I guess that's a given." Mikasa mumbled quietly.

"Ahhhh!" Everyone turned to look at Armin, behind him was the girl; her grey eyes looked down at him gently.

"Sorry, I had an impulse to touch your hair." She said.

"N-n-n-no, I just didn't notice you behind me." Armin said with a noticeable blush on his face.

"Hmm, what's your name?" She asked.

"A-A-A-A-Armin A-A-A-Arlert." He said nervously.

"Nice to meet you Armin, my name is Yuzuki Ackerman." She said shaking his hand. Armin said nothing and continued to turn red.

"I guess you're Jean Kirstein?" Yuzuki asked.

"Y-y-y-yeah, I am." Jean answered, sounding surprised.

"I met Eren earlier today, but I don't think I left a great first impression huh?" Yuzuki asked as she walked closer to Mikasa.

"Not really, but why are acting differently now?" Eren asked.

"That's not what you're really asking, what you mean is why am being nice? What you saw in the other room was and act. If I was just "nice", Levi wouldn't have thought twice about this meeting."

"I guess you're right, but why do want to be in the special operations squad, along with wanting to joining the Survey Corps? Captain Levi personally handpicked specific people to be his comrades, why are you so sure he will allow you to join? Considering the stolen 3DMG and not being trained what makes you so confident?" Eren asked.

"I'm not confident Levi will allow me to join him, but I want to learn more about him, I need to." Yuzuki said with sad eyes.

"I meant to ask this before, why do you call the Heichou by his first name?" Jean asked.

Before Yuzuki could answer heavy footsteps were heard coming towards the meeting room, with each passing second the sound became louder until they stopped. The door was flung open and there stood Captain Levi in all his glory or at least as much glory a 160cm* man could have.

"Did you wait here long?" Levi asked in monotone.

"No, but we made our introductions." Yuzuki said.

Levi said nothing and nodded his head; he grabbed a seat and sat down with a bored expression on his face. Yuzuki returned to her original seat, across from Mikasa. Armin and Jean continued to sit uncomfortably and Eren's attention was directed towards the Captain.

"Your name, explain the equipment, and what you want with me." Levi said rudely.

"I found the 3DMG when I was around the age of twelve, I self-taught myself how to use it when I lived underground, as well as outside of the walls, so all in all I can fight and I know how to use the swords. The uniform I have was stolen…sorry. As for what I want with you, I want to join the Survey Corps, I know I have no training and I know you're not going to let me into your special operations squad anytime soon." She explained quickly.

"You can join, the Survey Corps, but you forgot to tell me your name girl." Levi said dully.

You also probably had no idea you have illegitimate fifteen year old half Asian daughter, named Yuzuki Ackerman, and that's who I am." She answered.

Everyone's faces turned into complete shock as Yuzuki told her story; Levi sat in his chair, remaining calm. The room remained silent for a few minutes, until Levi broke the silence.

"I don't remember impregnating anyone." He said.

"You know Levi, when it comes to one night stands anything can happen." Yuzuki told him bluntly.

"Do you have any proof?" He asked.

"I have a drawing of you and mom together, when you used to live underground." Yuzuki took out a piece of paper she had in her pocket.

"Where did you find that?" Levi stared at the drawing for a few seconds.

"Like I said, I lived underground just like you…how could I not find it?" Yuzuki said quietly.

"Fine, I'll look into your story later, for now I want the rest of you to bring Yuzuki to the obstacle course tomorrow. I want to see if she can fight as well as she claims she can, and make sure she stays put and doesn't run away. You're dismissed." Levi said giving in, as he stood up to leave the room he kept the drawing tightly clutched in his hand.

"Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, anyone want to escort me to a room?" Yuzuki asked as she motioned towards the other group of teens.

"I-I can s-show you." Armin stammered.

"Thanks! Lead the way." She said flashing him a smile.

Armin said nothing as he motioned for her to follow him; his face was turning redder by the second. Walking out of view from the others, Jean spoke up.

"She was really pretty…wasn't she?" Jean asked looking at Eren.

"I guess, she kind of looked like Levi, but her hair is a bit long, don't you think?" Eren shrugged.

"Yeah…long." Mikasa said while studying her hair length.


	4. Showing Off (Part I)

***A Shire is a draft horse**

***Eighteen hands for a horse is about 72 inches from the withers down (183cm), one hand is equivalent to 4 inches.**

_Yuzuki's thoughts_

The air was cool and crisp, there was dew on the grass. Yuzuki sat on the side of her bed looking out of the window. There were birds perched on nearby trees, chirping happily to each other. _What a carefree life._ She thought as she admired the scenery and sighed, Armin had looked all over for a room with a view. _He didn't __**have**__ to, poor thing kept apologizing when he got lost_. Yuzuki smiled inwardly. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in, the door is unlocked" She called.

"Time to eat, afterwards we're heading out to the obstacle course." Eren reminded her.

"Almost forgot, thanks!" She said, standing up and following him back down to the room where their meeting was held the night before.

"You weren't bluffing were you? About being able to fight without training."

"You'll have to wait and see." She replied in a playful tone.

Eren shrugged as he grabbed hold of the door handle. Pulling it open he walked inside, Yuzuki followed him. She sat down, silently ate the apple and the piece of bread that was laid out onto the plate and downed the water quickly.

"Ready." She said.

"I didn't think you would eat that quickly." Eren stared at her empty plate.

"I'm in a hurry to show off, you're here to guide me to the obstacle course. Let's go!" She chuckled lightly.

"Fine, don't complain if the Heichou criticizes an amateur like you." Eren joked.

"Don't worry, because I'm not an amateur."

Eren looked at her, the word skepticism was written all over his forehead, walking out of the old headquarters they reached the stalls where the horses were kept.

"Since you probably can't ride why don't I pony you?" Eren said smugly.

"Thanks for the offer, but how do you think I got here?" Eren turned around to see Yuzuki saddling up a black and white Shire*.

"How the heck can you get up on that thing? It's like eighteen hands high!*" Eren looked up in amazement.

"Practice, and the horse has a name he is not an "it". Sora has been my best friend for almost four years now." Yuzuki stroked the horse's cheek tenderly.

"He's very impressive, but we better get going, before the Heichou throws a fit."

Eren tightened his saddle one last time on his horse before mounting it. Yuzuki simply laughed, as Sora knelt down, making it easier to pull herself up on the gentle giant.

"Don't go so fast, my horse can't keep up!" Eren looked up at Yuzuki.

"Eren…I'm just walking." Yuzuki snickered as she looked at the smaller horse trotting quickly trying to keep up the long stride of her Shire.

"Not funny!"

"Yes it is Eren!" Yuzuki laughed clutching her side.

"Hmph! Just pick up the pace." Eren sulked as they galloped through an open field.


	5. Showing Off (Part II)

**Shoganai: It can't be helped**

_Still Yuzuki's thoughts_

Yuzuki POV

"I win, victory lap!" Sora pranced around Eren and his horse.

"That's not fair your horse is larger!" He whined.

"Sorry, it was an impulse, where's Levi?" I asked as I dismounted.

The sound of a 3DMG caught my attention. Levi was zipping through the forest with ease, Mikasa was right next to him while Armin and Jean lagged behind, struggling to keep up with his precise movements. _Perfect distribution of his weight, I wouldn't expect anything less._ The four of them landed on separated branches of the trees.

"Follow me, your evaluation test begins now, Ackerman, stay with Eren. Arlert and Kirstein, signal her when I tell you to." Levi barked.

"Sheesh, you don't waste any time do you?" I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Don't be cocky, and make sure you can keep up with that long hair of yours. I don't need your head getting caught in any branches." He grumbled.

"No worries it's braided, and I tucked it inside of my jacket."

"Brat….

I smiled slightly to myself, walking over to the branch Levi was standing on, I hooked onto an adjacent tree swinging upwards and landing on a sturdy branch. He gave an approving nod and swung forward, maneuvering around tree trunks at a remarkable speed.

"Jerk…" I laughed quietly to myself._ Guess I have to be serious about this._

I jumped down quickly distributing my weight against the straps, using a small amount of gas for a boost, while I was slung forward, hooking up and around multiple trees, copying his movements with little to no effort at all. His face showed no signs of interest, but he was clearly annoyed I could keep up.

"What now?" I looked at Levi innocently.

"Find the fake titans, and cut the bread."_ Very informative…_

Searching through the thick trees I found one of the three carved figures with a giant loaf attached to the nape of the neck. Taking a deep breath I attached the 3DMG onto two tree trunks and flew up into the air. As I approached the bread, I quickly took my left blade and flipped it so the tip was pointing downwards and the handle was kept upright while I gripped it. I spun clockwise in a tight circle, slashing a deep groove into the bread and swiftly moving onto the next one, severing all of them the same way. Jean and Armin gave me their signal and I headed back towards the starting point.

"Yuzuki, how did you do that? You were so fast, and each cut was made flawlessly." Jean looked at me in shock.

"When you live alone, you need to know how to survive. This is a kill or be killed world, it's a harsh reality we have to face. This is why we fight the titans, we want to survive, even if we have to adapt. The future ahead is unknown, but if we don't try, then what would be the point in making it this far? What would be the point of our existence? The casualties humanity has suffered would be put to waste." I answered.

"I a-a-agree with you." Armin blurted out, I could feel my cheeks radiating with heat.

"Thanks." _Didn't expect that._

"You were extraordinary back there you made it look so effortless." Eren complimented.

"Haha, you really think so? Guess it's in my blood." As I said this, I couldn't help but notice Mikasa's irritated look. _If looks could kill._

"Heichou, what's your evaluation?" Mikasa asked as I casually undid my black hair, combing it out as it fell to the small of my back.

"Yuzuki, where did you learn to wield your swords like that?" His tone was demanding.

"I did what felt comfortable, why?"

"No reason…I will allow you to join the Survey Corps, my squad is off-limits. I don't trust you." His eyes pierced into me.

"I'm happy you didn't reject me, Levi."

"Stupid, brats shouldn't be happy because of something like that, and don't call me Levi, call me Captain."

"Captain," I said testing it out, "sounds pretty nice, can I call you Captain Levi?"

"Do what you what, but don't push it." His face contorted into a scowl.

"It's better than daddy or papa, shouldn't you be happy I didn't call you old man, or papa Levi?" I poked at him.

"Like I said, don't push it. Go back to headquarters. Ackerman and Jaeger, keep an eye on her until dusk, you two will have the morning shift. Arlert and Kirstein take the night shift." Levi answered in an exasperated voice, I shook my head. _Shoganai*._

"Looks like I'm spending the day with you two and I'll catch up with the others later." I turned my attention towards Eren and Mikasa.

"We should go back to the base." Mikasa said saddling up her horse.

"Okay, think you can keep up Eren?" I teased as I mounted Sora.

"Shut up and ride." I smirked when I saw Mikasa frown as Eren's ears turned red. _This will be interesting._


	6. An Understanding Between Girls

**Shoganai: It can't be helped**

_Still Yuzuki's thoughts_

Yuzuki POV

"I win, victory lap!" Sora pranced around Eren and his horse.

"That's not fair your horse is larger!" He whined.

"Sorry, it was an impulse, where's Levi?" I asked as I dismounted.

The sound of a 3DMG caught my attention. Levi was zipping through the forest with ease, Mikasa was right next to him while Armin and Jean lagged behind, struggling to keep up with his precise movements. _Perfect distribution of his weight, I wouldn't expect anything less._ The four of them landed on separated branches of the trees.

"Follow me, your evaluation test begins now, Ackerman, stay with Eren. Arlert and Kirstein, signal her when I tell you to." Levi barked.

"Sheesh, you don't waste any time do you?" I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Don't be cocky, and make sure you can keep up with that long hair of yours. I don't need your head getting caught in any branches." He grumbled.

"No worries it's braided, it's fine."

"Brat….

I smiled slightly to myself, walking over to the branch Levi was standing on, I hooked onto an adjacent tree swinging upwards and landing on a sturdy branch. He gave an approving nod and swung forward, maneuvering around tree trunks at a remarkable speed.

"Jerk…" I laugh quietly to myself._ Guess I have to be serious about this._

I jumped down quickly distributing my weight against the straps, using a small amount of gas for a boost, while I was slung forward, hooking up and around multiple trees, copying his movements with little to no effort at all. His face showed no signs of interest, but he was clearly annoyed I could keep up.

"What now?" I looked at Levi innocently.

"Find the fake titans, and cut the bread."_ Very informative…_

Searching through the thick trees I found one of the three carved figures with a giant loaf attached to the nape of the neck. Taking a deep breath I attached the 3DMG onto two tree trunks and flew up into the air. As I approached the bread, I quickly took my left blade and flipped it so the tip was pointing downwards. I spun to the right, slashing a deep groove into the bread and swiftly moving onto the next one, severing all of them the same way. Jean and Armin gave me their signal and I headed back towards the starting point.

"Yuzuki, how did you do that? You were so fast, and each cut was made flawlessly." Jean looked at me in shock.

"When you live alone, you need to know how to survive. This is a kill or be killed world, it's a harsh reality we have to face. This is why we fight the titans, we want to survive, even if we have to adapt. The future ahead is unknown, but if we don't try, then what would be the point in making it this far? What would be the point of our existence? The casualties humanity has suffered would be put to waste." I answered.

"I a-a-agree with you." Armin blurted out, I could feel my cheeks radiating with heat.

"Thanks." _Didn't expect that._

"You were extraordinary back there you made it look so effortless." Eren complimented.

"Haha, you really think so? Guess it's in my blood." As I said this, I couldn't help but notice Mikasa's irritated look. _If looks could kill._

"Heichou, what's your evaluation?" Mikasa asked as I casually undid my black hair, combing it out as it fell to the small of my back.

"Yuzuki, where did you learn to wield your swords like that?" His tone was demanding.

"I did what felt comfortable, why?"

"No reason…I will allow you to join the Survey Corps, my squad is off-limits. I don't trust you." His eyes pierced into me.

"I'm happy you didn't reject me, Levi."

"Stupid, brats shouldn't be happy because of something like that, and don't call me Levi, call me Captain."

"Captain," I said testing it out, "sounds pretty nice, can I call you Captain Levi?"

"Do what you what, but don't push it." His face contorted into a scowl.

"It's better than daddy or papa, shouldn't you be happy I didn't call you old man, or papa Levi?" I poked at him.

"Like I said, don't push it. Go back to headquarters. Ackerman and Jaeger, keep an eye on her until dusk, you two will have the morning shift. Arlert and Kirstein take the night shift." Levi answered in an exasperated voice, I shook my head. _Shoganai*._

"Looks like I'm spending the day with you two and I'll catch up with the others later." I turned my attention towards Eren and Mikasa.

"We should go back to the base." Mikasa said saddling up her horse.

"Okay, think you can keep up Eren?" I teased as I mounted Sora.

"Shut up and ride." I smirked when I saw Mikasa frown as Eren's ears turned red. _This will be interesting._


	7. First Night: Her Past

**I want to thank everyone who has followed me and this story, and I want to thank LuReves for reviewing, when I checked my mail (2/20/15) I was surprised to see an actual review I thought my eyes were dorked up, but when I read it, it made my day. Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad that you like my character so far.**

**As a small note, I'm going to try to separate Yuzuki's explanation into smaller paragraphs so it doesn't kill your eyeballs, I'm going to label her explanation with an asterisk, and end it with an asterisk in underline it looks like this *********. I'm also putting extra quotation marks because it looks less complicated.**

**I also wanted to say I added more onto this chapter at the end that is why I reloaded it.**

_Yuzuki's thoughts_

_**Armin's thoughts**_

_Jean's thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip* <strong>

**(End of Eren and Mikasa's shift)**

Sundown came and there was a knock at the door. Levi walked in taking a quick survey around the room.

"Ackerman and Jaeger, swap with Arlert and Kirstein." Levi ordered.

He motioned towards the open door, after giving a quick nod, Eren and Mikasa stood up and left the room. Yuzuki slouched against side of her bed, her one leg outstretched on the floor while the other was probed up. She tapped her fingers on the side her leg waiting patiently. Jean stepped carefully into the room trying not to laugh as he watched Armin's stiff unnatural movements.

"I'll come again at dawn, Kirstein and Arlert, figure out who sleeps first." With his final instruction Levi shut the door behind him.

_I feel like the tension is worse than before, it's weird._

"Feel free to sit." Yuzuki patted space beside her on the floor.

"T-t-t-thanks." Armin, awkwardly sat down in next to Yuzuki keeping a noticeable distance.

"Jean, would you prefer the chair?" Yuzuki pointed to the vacant seat.

"Thank you." Jean's voice was raised about an octave too high.

_**Why the nightshift? I've never roomed with a girl, let alone guard one! **_Armin squeaked in his head.

_I should say something, but what if make a fool of myself? What if Jaeger said something to make her dislike me?_ Jean's expression contorted into one similar to being constipated.

"Jean, are you okay? You look…uncomfortable." Yuzuki asked with concern.

Jean simply nodded, feeling his ears heat up he turned his head towards the window.

"That's good then," Yuzuki moved her attention towards the petite blonde, "Armin, you look like you're going to cry, am I really that much trouble? I know you worked really hard to find me this room." She looked at him with a slightly hurt expression.

"N-n-n-no, you're fine, I-I-I'm not used to p-people in general." _**I'm an idiot!**_

*****"I can relate. When I lived underground, I was in one of the worst parts, the slum. Life was awful, but we still got the above ground updates surprisingly. People would steal food to live, gamble for money for food to live, do illegal jobs for money for food to live, kill for food, must I go on? If you weren't careful you would be arrested for attempting any one of those crimes. It was dangerous, there were shady people lurking in dark corners, you always had to be on guard."

"My mom had me when she was twenty. We stayed together in a rundown home…I was happy with her, but she died protecting me from some men, they tried to…uh…they um, attempted to…rape me. I was only ten years old…she easily killed one of them with the knife she had. She told me to run, and I did. When the whole thing was over and I returned, I found her…thrown into a pit piled on top the other c-c-c-corpses. Somehow she managed win, but her life was taken in the process."

Yuzuki took a long pause keeping her emotions in check before continuing.

"I vowed to become stronger, I had very few belongings and over the course of three years I ended up stealing a few uniforms plus the 3DMG…I might have stolen a couple horses along the way. I made the bullwhip and I self-trained myself in horseback riding, the 3DMG and hand-to-hand combat. I guess I became the definition of always looking for a fight."

"I was almost thirteen when I finally left the underground, the light was blinding, but it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. I could be free. I found work as a blacksmith's apprentice; it was far outside of the walls that supposedly shield us from the titans."

"I stumbled upon Sora, when he was only three years old. I eventually helped train him and I asked if I could have him; my master claimed he was too much horse for a girl like me, but in the end he wasn't. I understood Sora and he understood me. My master gave in eventually, and let me have Sora after I turned fifteen."

"I only had a three year apprenticeship, but basic blacksmithing skills still come in handy. I left the forge and wandered around a forest. Somehow I caught sight of the man my mother kept drawing, she was very talented, having the ability to draw anything with great precision."

"When I had asked who he was she told me his name was Levi Ackerman and I was his daughter. I ended up following the small group of horses to your stable a few days ago, and here I am now."*****

The room was silent as Yuzuki finished, Armin glanced over at Jean who was slumped down in his chair. Armin moved closer to Yuzuki.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I will be, I just feel like crying." Her voice was thick with emotion.

"It's okay if you do, you must have been holding it in for a long time." Yuzuki shook her head, feeling hot tears start to stream down her face.

"I feel so helpless." She cried.

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled against Armin's small frame, his fingers tenderly brushed through her hair. Clutching his shirt she put her head on his shoulder trembling with silent sobs. Armin could only partially relate, always being cared for by Eren and Mikasa made him feel weak; but Yuzuki was alone fighting her own battles and becoming stronger all on her own.

Something in him snapped, there was a familiar sensation when he had made a speech after Eren was about to be killed on sight. A few hours passed and Yuzuki finally calmed down, keeping her head on Armin's drenched shoulder**. **_Breathe in remember to exhale slowly. I have to pull myself together._

"I'm pretty pathetic, using your shirt to soak up my tears, I'm sorry." Yuzuki's voice was weak.

"Don't be sorry, you have people to count on now. Please try to depend on us." Armin said soothingly as he ran his fingers through her hair once more.

_**She's amazing.**_

_She's been through so much, and yet she's so strong, much stronger, than all of us._

_**I want to protect her, but I don't know if I can.**_

_Thank you Armin.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>(The next morning)<strong>

Yuzuki awoke to a soft light coming in through the window, it was very early in the morning, smiling when she felt something warm wrapped around her. _Jean must have put a blanket there after I fell asleep. _Rubbing her eyes Yuzuki attempted to sit up only to feel something in the crook of her neck. Letting her eyes adjust to the dim light she saw an arm draped over her body, there was a comforting warmth on her back. Carefully moving her hand towards the side of her neck she felt soft medium length hair.

"Armin?" She felt her cheeks heating up feeling him tighten his hold on her.

Yuzuki smiled as she, placing one of her hands onto Armin's securing arm. She closed her eyes again

_Might as well get some more sleep._


	8. Wake Up Call

**I just want to say I am so sorry for not updating in forever, I was sick with the flu and strep throat. Please enjoy this chapter, sorry if it's a bit short.**

**S: Sadist**

_Yuzuki's thoughts_

Yuzuki POV

The sun was shining brightly, I attempted to force my eyes closed even more, but to no avail. Allowing them to adjust to the sudden flood of light, I sighed, Armin still had his arm draped over me. _What should I do?_ I frantically searched around the room, _where did Jean go?! _I could feel myself blush as Armin grabbed hold of my waist.

"Jean! I need help." I whispered harshly. No answer. "Eren! Mikasa! Anyone!" I pleaded.

"You're looking quite comfortable this morning." I flinched when I heard Levi's voice come into the room.

"C-c-captain…I take it back…anyone **except** **you**…" I started curling up into a ball trying to use Armin's small structure to hide myself.

"Tsk! I'll get Eren his shift is starting." I winced,_ Levi, you bastard!_ _Armin, please wake up!_

I felt my body go stiff when I heard footsteps approaching, I held my breath, my heart was pounding vigorously hearing the squeak of the doorknob I tried to pretend I was still sleeping as best I could.

"Armin, the Captain said we were switching shi…" I silently groaned when Eren stopped in midsentence.

"Morning Eren lovely weather we're having today?" I moved my head as if I was looking outside.

"Did I come at a bad time?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Not really, this is just really bad timing, I bet you're enjoying it." I answered rudely. "Where's Jean?"

"Eating, why?"

"I need help." I gestured towards my midriff.

"Fine, but you owe me." I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see them.

"I'll let you ride Sora."

"Deal."

Eren came into view as he maneuvered around us.

"Okay, I'm going to try to pry his hand off while you move."

"I got it, but why can't you just wake him up?" I asked.

There was a slight pause before he answered.

"He hasn't been sleeping well."

"Glad to know you care." I shot Eren a knowing smile.

"Move on three." I nodded my head. "One, two, three!" I yelped feeling a heavy weight fall on top of me.

I opened my eyes and saw two people, Armin had rolled above me in a protective stance while Eren was…in a slightly similar position.

"Guys…please get off before someone sees us…" The door swung open to reveal Mikasa and Levi, "…and misunderstands." I muttered.

"Eren." Mikasa said under her breath while emitting a black aura, I noticed how Levi's face looked somewhat horrified.

"Yuzuki, what is this?" He demanded.

"_**This** _is what you would call an awkward moment Captain Levi. Thanks for protecting me Armin, and thank you for attempting to move him Eren, unfortunately he woke up and you were flung on top as well." I laughed trying lighten the mood.

"Don't get cocky brat."

"Just trying to help." I shrugged.

"Captain are we switching now?" Mikasa asked in monotone.

"Haha, why don't you just assign Armin to watch her fulltime?" Eren covered his mouth trying to hide his smile.

"E-Eren! Aren't you being unrealistic?!" I protested, "Levi?" I looked at him for help.

"Arlert watch Yuzuki, everyone else, you are dismissed." I scowled at him. _Levi, you are definitely an S_*.


End file.
